


Crush

by PruePhantomhive



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción autorizada por stereobone] Todo lo que Bond hace es observarle las muñecas y de inmediato se da cuenta: podría romper a Q a la mitad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610141) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



Es delgado. Bond bromea acerca de que si se salta una comida más lucirá completamente demacrado. Casi puede ocultarlo debajo de una capa de suéteres e impermeables pero, al final, lo único que Bond tiene que hacer es sujetar su muñeca y sentir los huesos debajo de la piel para saber… que podría romperlos a la mitad si quisiera. Podría rompe la mitad. Cuando piensa en eso, se pone medio duro dentro de sus pantalones como si fuera un adolescente en vez de un hombre de mediana edad. Considera la posibilidad de tener a Q debajo de su cuerpo o tal vez sobre él y su boca se seca igual que el pan viejo.

 _Quiere_ hacerlo y Bond rara vez se niega sus caprichos.

Ocurre de ésta manera: después de una rápida charla con M, caminan juntos por el pasillo y Bond observa el cuello de Q. Es pálido, sin marcas, como un trozo de mármol. Bond lo quiere. La misión fue un infierno y prácticamente tiembla de agotamiento, pero lo único en lo que puede pensar en es marcar el cuello de Q.

—Me gustaría llevarte a casa —dice y no es una pregunta.

Q lo observa sin parpadear, sin perder el ritmo de sus pasos. Aparte de la leve dilatación de sus pupilas, apenas reacciona a sus palabras.

—Lo siento —dice después de deliberar durante cinco segundos—, no acostumbro acostarme con compañeros de trabajo. Verás, es una política personal.

Bond coloca una mano sobre su brazo y Q deja de caminar, pero no lo observa a los ojos, sino que intenta enfocar su mirada en otra parte. Bond coloca la otra mano en la pared, de tal manera que ahora puede colarse en el espacio personal de Q, pegando los labios a su oreja.

—Seguro puedes romper esa regla sólo esta vez.

Q respira, temblando, y Bond puede sentir su aliento golpeándole el mentón con suaves soplos. Estando tan cerca, puede oler todo lo que hay en Q: la esencia de la bergamota de su té, el jabón de su ducha. Bond se acerca más.

—Creo que es una mala idea —dice Q.

—Yo vivo de malas ideas.

Bond roza la oreja de Q con sus labios y se aleja. Los ojos de Q están tan dilatados que parecen discos negros y Bond sabe que ganó.

* * *

No pretende que sea algo más que una sola noche. El romance es una cosa peligrosa, especialmente en su línea de trabajo, y Bond ha aprendido la lección muchas veces. Pero el sexo es otra historia y, bajo la luz tenue que ilumina las salas del MI6, Q dice:

—Espero que tengas un auto.

Bond lo lleva a su casa y lo folla. Le arranca la ropa y descubre debajo de ella piel y costillas, hombros angulares y venas corriendo como cables por todas partes. Es Q quien toma la iniciativa: se arrastra por la cama y espera, apoyándose en los codos, completamente duro y con las piernas abiertas en una flagrante invitación. Bond se desliza sobre él y lo besa tan fuerte que Q se desploma sobre la cama, respirando aprobatoriamente dentro del beso. Bond se aleja sólo lo suficiente para ver la inhalación y la exhalación del pecho de Q y la línea de sus costillas que lucen como teclas de piano.

—No tengo que preguntar si has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad? —inquiere Q.

—Descarado —los labios de Bond se estiran en una sonrisa—. Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte,  _niño._

No lo rompe, pero piensa en eso. Se empuja dentro de él con un poco de brusquedad y los ojos de Q se cierran con fuerza ante el dolor pero no se queja, tal vez lo disfruta. Bond cubre su cuerpo con el propio hasta casi volverse uno solo, piel, huesos y músculos moviéndose juntos.

Q se queda a dormir, pero Bond se va en la mañana antes de que despierte.

Y eso es todo.

* * *

No, no lo es.

* * *

—Dubái —dice M y Bond sacude la cabeza.

—No es mi lugar favorito para vacacionar.

—No seas insolente —M tira un archivo en su regazo con las palabras  _Burj Al Arab_ impresas en él. Adentro, están las fotografías de los tres hombres que debe matar. No espera que M le diga el motivo por el que debe asesinarlos, pero sí que debehacerlo.

—Ve a ver a Q antes de irte y él te proveerá de aditamentos. Necesitamos a estos tres muertos y fuera del camino sin ningún problema.

Hay una mujer en algunas de las fotografías, utilizando un pareo y rodeando con el brazo a uno de los hombres. M la señala cuando nota a Bond observándola.

—Ella debe ser de utilidad cuando necesites acercarte.

—De acuerdo —Bond cierra el archivo—. ¿Por qué se hospedan en el hotel más caro del mundo? Parece un poco llamativo para terroristas, ¿no es así?

—Porque no son terroristas, pero están financiándolos —dice M—, es hora de que los retiremos del negocio.

Bond guarda el documento en su chaqueta y se dirige hacia la División Q.

Ha pasado una semana desde que dejó a Q durmiendo en su cama y el chico no ha cambiado con él. Bond lo llama niño, pero sabe que es un hombre: cumple veinticinco años en tres meses y ya roza el nivel intelectual de un genio. Q es tan profesional como Bond necesita que sea y, de esa manera, él puede ignorar la manera en la que el muchacho observa sus labios y manos ahora.

Q le da un sobre y un maletín de metal.

—Tu boleto de avión —dice.

Bond observa el maletín.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué hay ahí?

—Herramientas para escalar —responde Q—. El Burj Al Arab es el cuarto hotel más grande del mundo.

Todo eso se siente como si fuera parte de  _Misión imposible,_ al menos por el momento.

—No seas ridículo —Q toma el maletín de nuevo para abrirlo—. Esto es para que tu transporte en los ejes del elevador sea indetectable. Cualquier persona que intente escalar el exterior de un hotel es un idiota, no importa que tan alto sea.

Lo dice con tal seriedad, que Bond no tiene otra opción más que mostrarse de acuerdo. Las herramientas del maletín son simples en su innovación y apestan al trabajo manual de Q. Bond lo imagina trabajando en ellas, desvelándose durante las noches para perfeccionarlas al saber que eran para él. Ese pensamiento lo hace sonreír. Q cierra el maletín de nuevo y lo desliza sobre la mesa hacia Bond. Intercambian una mirada y, bajo la luz de los focos, las pupilas de Q lucen casi blancas. Bond piensa en sus costillas como teclas de piano y en su boca de bergamota. Se va.

La muerte lo persigue en Dubái y casi no logra escapársele.

El dinero habla y algunos hombres son más leales que otros. Le dispara a su último objetivo cuando un maniaco guardaespaldas lo apuñala con un cuchillo Bowie en la pierna, peligrosamente cerca de la arteria femoral. Casi se desangra en un pasillo, con la pierna de su pantalón empapada de su propia sangre caliente. Es salvado por la novia de uno de los hombres muertos, Jasmyn. Bond la reconoce por el documento. Tiene preguntas. No responde ninguna.

Le hace el amor, pero las curvas de su cuerpo no se sienten del todo bien y Bond piensa en Q enfundado en un suéter, con los dedos golpeando las teclas de un ordenador y pegando los labios a una taza, pero se esfuerza para alejar eso de su mente.

Al final, ella intenta matarlo ("lealtades, señor Bond"), así que él le dispara en la cabeza.

Entonces, regresa al MI6 cojeando y usando un bastón. Eve, como siempre, se muestra compasiva.

—Al menos ésta vez no fui yo —le dice.

—Creo que prefiero tu mala puntería antes que esto —Bond apoya su peso en el bastón. M realmente derrochó mucho en él; el artefacto tiene una espada escondida dentro—. ¿Tienes alguna misión para mí?

—Ninguna —responde Eve—, tienes permiso por discapacidad, ya sabes.

Bond cojea hacia ella, tratando de obtener más simpatía. Detesta no tener nada que hacer, en verdad lo odia. Eso le daba espacio al aburrimiento, lo que a su vez le daba tiempo para pensar y una mente ociosa nunca era buena para un agente de campo.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

Eve obliga a sus labios a dejar de sonreír, entonces, toma un paquete de su escritorio y se lo extiende a Bond, diciendo:

—Sé bueno y llévaselo a Q de mi parte, ¿sí? Estoy segura de que le encantará tu bastón de anciano.

—Estoy herido —dice Bond, sujetando el paquete.

—Necesitas el ejercicio.

Q tiene las dos manos dentro de una computadora cuando Bond lo encuentra, cables enredados en sus mangas como espaguetis. Está concentrado, ceño fruncido y labios apretados. Eso hace que Bond lo desee de nuevo y no sólo de la manera en la que lo tuvo antes. Quiere quitarle los lentes y hundir los dedos en su cabello. Quiere llevarlo a cenar a un buen lugar y luego presionar sus manos en esa delgada cintura una y otra vez. Quiere.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —pregunta.

Cuando Q lo observa, su expresión es casi avergonzada, como si lo hubieran atrapado. Lo que su gesto quiere decir en realidad, y Bond lo sabe por experiencia, es que Q bajó la guardia al verlo.

—Estoy construyendo una computadora, es obvio —responde y ajusta sus gafas—. ¿Por qué estás usando bastón?

—Intenta adivinar.

Bond cambia su peso hacia el bastón y camina. Aún no sabe el truco de caminar bien con él, así que sus movimientos son lentos. Q observa su cojera con el ceño fruncido, sacando las manos de su computadora.

—Herida de arma blanca —dice eventualmente, los ojos apartándose de la pierna de Bond.

Su mandíbula se mueve y Bond observa, asintiendo. Se olvida del paquete bajo su brazo hasta que Q pregunta qué hace en la División.

—¿Necesito una razón para visitar a un viejo amigo? —cuestiona.

—¿Quién es viejo? —Q se inclina sobre el escritorio y alisa los pliegues de su suéter con las manos; es aquel espantoso de color café que usó durante la Operación Skyfall, recuerda Bond, que ha tenido sueños sobre quemarlo—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, 007?

—Vengo a entregarte un paquete de la señorita Moneypenny —Bond lo deja caer al lado de Q, que lo abre inmediatamente. Seguro tiene qué ver con la computadora que está construyendo, porque comienza a juguetear con ella de nuevo.

—¿Te hizo caminar hasta aquí? —Pregunta Q, dándole la espalda—. Parece un poco cruel, ya que estás herido.

—No me importa —responde Bond. Lo dice con tal afección que Q hace una pausa, pero sólo por un instante. Su cuerpo se mueve de nuevo y, aún a través del suéter, Bond puede ver su omóplato. Aún quiere romperlo, pero también quiere hacer mucho  _más._

—Entonces, ¿algo de cenar?

Ahora ha pasado un mes desde que durmieron juntos y lo dejaron tal cual. Tal vez Q había esperado eso o tal vez no, pero aún no había dicho una sola palabra al respecto. Bond intenta adivinar sin pistas. Afortunadamente, es bueno en eso.

Q da media vuelta y dice:

—No soy una tienda.

Bond se olvida de su pierna mala y se acerca, el bastón arrastrándose a sus espaldas. Duele mucho, pero lo ignora. Q está viendo a través de él nuevamente, enfocándose en cualquier otra parte, así que Bond estira una mano y sujeta su muñeca. El pulso bajo sus dedos se incrementa, como el de un pequeño conejo. Q finalmente lo observa.

—Estoy hablando de ir a cenar contigo —dice Bond y aprieta un poco más su agarre.

La boca de Q se abre y se cierra casi mecánicamente. Bond lo puede sentir pensando, esperando. Tira ligeramente de su muñeca para alejarla del agarre de Bond, pero no se aparta del todo. Observa a su alrededor rápidamente, como para asegurarse de que nadie más los esté escuchando, y su boca se abre de nuevo, pero nada sale de ella; él, literalmente, no sabe qué decir.

—Sólo cenaremos —asegura Bond, respirando tranquilo.

_Sólo,_ murmura Q. Su postura es defensiva y suspicaz. Bond no lo culpa. Q quiere preguntar, Bond puede responder, pero no aquí.

—Tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte —dice Bond—, creo que al menos merezco algo de compañía para cenar.

Q habla finalmente:

—Todos los días son una experiencia cercana a la muerte para ti —aunque su tono de voz es ilegible, sus labios están curvados—. Me cuesta trabajo creer que debas celebrar eso.

Q se aparta de Bond porque algo comienza a timbrar en la laptop a sus espaldas. Sus dedos vuelan hacia el teclado, escribiendo furiosamente. Bond lo sigue a pesar de que cada movimiento es infernal para su pierna.

—No estoy preguntando por nada más —dice.

Q deja de teclear, manos petrificadas. Entonces, presiona la tecla ENTER agudamente y se gira en un solo movimiento.

—Posiblemente pueda utilizar una hora después de mi cambio de turno para ir a comer algo.

Bond sonríe rápido y Q se gira inmediatamente, volviendo a escribir, volviendo al trabajo. Se permite observar un momento, admirándolo, y luego roza el brazo de Q con su mano, un gesto de despedida que resulta fugaz antes que sugestivo.

—Te recogeré —dice —. Y has algo con ese suéter.

Q le dice adiós.

* * *

—Esto es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?

Bond se quita la chaqueta de su traje y enrolla los puños de su camisa de vestir antes de agarrar su menú. Están en un muy,  _muy_ buen restaurante y Q luce hilarantemente incómodo, aunque al menos se ha deshecho de su suéter. Un platillo en este lugar cuesta mínimo treinta libras esterlinas más de lo normal, pero Bond puede asumir el gasto. Hay ciertos beneficios al trabajar como un Doble Cero y, hasta donde él entiende, nada en su profesión es inaccesible. Como un agente de campo, vives rápido y extravagantemente, porque puedes morir de la misma manera.

—No del todo —dice—. Y no te vendrían mal una o dos buenas comidas. Ahora, ¿prefieres vino tinto o blanco?

—Ninguno —responde Q—, no bebo.

James levanta la mirada de su menú porque esa es la cosa más sorprendente que ha escuchado en todo el día. Q se sacude en su silla, con los labios fruncidos.

—Estoy seguro de que ya tienes edad para beber —comenta James con astucia.

—No te portes tonto deliberadamente —suelta Q—. Por supuesto que lo soy, simplemente elegí no hacerlo.

Bond no está seguro de entender esas últimas palabras, pues nunca ha tenido una buena razón para no tomarse un trago.

—Ilumíname: ¿por qué?

—Yo sólo… —Q titubea y sacude la cabeza, exasperado, como si no quisiera responder—. El alcohol se procesa lentamente en el hígado y mi tipo de cuerpo hace difícil que pueda beber pequeñas cantidades sin sentir los efectos.

Bond se reclina en su silla.

—¿Estás diciéndome que eres un bebedor ligero?

—Hay muchos términos para describirlo.

En instante, Q tiene la nariz metida nuevamente en su menú y Bond lo encuentra doblemente fascinante. No tenía idea de que Q no bebiera. Pero, de nuevo, se da cuenta de que sabe poco de él. Nunca tuvo el suficiente interés de  _saber_ hasta este momento. Lo que Q hace fuera del trabajo es un misterio y Bond quiere resolverlo.

Q ordena un platillo con carne de res, lo cual sorprende a Bond, porque habría jurado que el hombre era vegetariano. Y eso era decir demasiado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy delgado? —Q corta su carne en pulcras secciones—. Me gusta la carne como a cualquiera.

—¿Enserio? —dice Bond.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer comentarios lascivos durante cinco segundos?

—No hago esa clase de comentarios.

—Tu tono de voz lo implica, es prácticamente lo mismo —dice Q.

Bond se encarga de su propio platillo, pasándolo con un vaso tras vaso de vino sin siquiera sentirse un poco ebrio. Observa a Q comiendo y se lleva otra sorpresa: al parecer, Q puede devorar una comida completa sin problemas. Incluso tiene un poco de salsa en la comisura izquierda de la boca. Cuando Bond lo menciona, Q usa su lengua para limpiarla. Bond le ofrece un postre y Q lo acepta.

—Estás lleno de sorpresas —Bond lo observa escarbar su pudin con la cuchara—. Había imaginado que comías como un pájaro, por lo delgado que estás.

—De hecho —comenta Q—, es común que los pájaros coman más de su propio peso en un día.

Bond enarca las cejas.

—Anotado.

Q termina bebiendo la mitad de una copa después del postre; un cabernet sauvignon, el único vino que Bond aprecia realmente. Paga la comida antes de que Q pueda protestar al respecto y salen a la lluviosa noche de Londres.

—¿Dormiste con ella? —pregunta Q tiempo después, dentro del auto.

Sólo le toma a Bond un instante entender de quién está hablando.

—Sí.

—¿Es así de fácil?

La atención de Q está fija en la ventana, en las nubes y las calles empapadas.

—A veces —responde Bond—. Otras no.

Sabe la dirección del departamento de Q sin que este se la diga. La lluvia golpea sin parar el parabrisas y el resto del trayecto es tranquilo, como una espera. Las manos de Q permanecen dobladas en su regazo, como si tuviera la necesidad de mantenerlas ahí. Bond se siente cruel a pesar de que no ha hecho nada. Tal vez ese es exactamente el motivo. Conduce hacia el departamento de Q y estaciona el auto, pero no hace ademán de salir de él. Sólo cenar, eso fue lo que dijo y piensa mantener su palabra. Pero Q lo observa como si creyera que se ha vuelto loco.

—¿En verdad no harás el intento de subir a mi departamento? —le pregunta.

Bond traga saliva porque sí quiere intentar, en verdad quiere.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

—No lo sé.

Q tiene una mano en la puerta, pero aún no la ha abierto. La manga de su abrigo se ha levantado y ahí están sus muñecas de nuevo, delgadas y blancas.  _Te rompería,_ piensa Bond y ¿no fue así como todo esto comenzó? Eventualmente, Q abre la puerta.

—Buenas noches, 007 —dice y se marcha.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Bond está de vuelta en el trabajo. Su pierna ha curado esencialmente, aunque el tejido cicatricial aún abultado luce feo. Q lo dirige a través de Praga, su voz suave sonando en su oído y, de vez en cuando, acompañada por algún grito repentino de M dirigido a él. La situación es delicada: hay una bomba en algún lugar del edificio. El presidente y el primer ministro ya han sido evacuados, pero el daño a las áreas aledañas podría causar un número de bajas incalculable. Y su compañero está muerto.

—Parker está muerto… ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Nueve minutos, cuarenta y dos segundos y siguen bajando —dice Q.

Bond puede escuchar la voz de M en el fondo.

—¿Muerto? ¿Estás seguro?

—Bastante, ya que sus sesos están esparcidos por toda la pared. No te preocupes, también los de sus asesinos —Bond patea una puerta de servicio para abrirla, por ordenes de Q—. Dime que voy en la dirección correcta.

—Los sensores indican que la bomba está a doscientos metros a tu izquierda, por debajo de los elevadores. Te sugiero que te apresures.

—Gracias, Q.

Q le indica que baje una escalera y luego que vaya hacia un lugar por el que debe arrastrarse. En cualquier otra situación en la que hubieran trabajado juntos, la voz de Q hubiera sonado tranquila, dándole instrucciones a Bond como si lo estuviera ayudando a acomodar mobiliario y no a combatir en una línea de fuego o en situaciones de muerte inminente. Y Bond sabía que no era de esa manera porque a Q no le preocupara o no entendiera la situación, sino porque lo  _hacía._ Al menos, Q siempre sabía qué hacer cuando tenía una vida en las manos. Fuera del espacio por el que tuvo que arrastrarse, que resultó ser un ducto de ventilación, Bond se encuentra debajo de los elevadores y la bomba está ahí, justo como Q dijo.

Y también hay otra persona. Tiene la bomba en las manos y, cuando ve a Bond, se echa a correr en la dirección opuesta.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Q.

—¡Maldita sea, Bond! —Grita M—, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

Bond no contesta, sólo sigue corriendo. Podría dispararle al hombre, pero si le da a la bomba, todo se irá al demonio. Necesita derribarlo a pie y le ruega al cielo poder alcanzarlo.

—Bond —llama Q—, ¿por qué estás corriendo?

—La bomba está en movimiento —salta a la escalera en el hueco del ascensor, escalando descuidadamente para seguir—. Estoy cazando al objetivo que tiene la bomba. Repito: alguien ha tomado la bomba.

M sisea improperios en su oreja, pero Q no dice nada. Los pulmones de Bond comienzan a quedarse sin aire, expandiéndose y contrayéndose con el ejercicio. De todas formas, sigue corriendo pues el bastardo que lleva la bomba es muy rápido. Posiblemente ahora tenga menos de siete minutos. De vuelta en el primer piso, consigue un ángulo en el que podrá disparar limpiamente a la cabeza del sujeto, así que lo hace. Es riesgoso, pero funciona. El tipo se desploma, al igual que la bomba, que afortunadamente está tan bien construida que no detona al ser sacudida. Bond la sujeta entre sus brazos. Cinco minutos.

—La tengo —dice—. Dime qué hacer.

—Danos un minuto —dice Q.

Bond se hubiera reído si no hubiera tenido menos de cinco minutos para detener una explosión.

—La bomba está a punto de  _estallar._

—Bien, eso sí que sería una lástima. Escucha cuidadosamente lo que te voy a decir: necesitas abrir la cámara que se encuentra a la izquierda, ¿la ves?

Gruñe la afirmación y Q le da instrucciones paso por paso para desarmar la bomba, empezando por la manera en la que debe reordenar los cables para contrarrestar los mecanismos a prueba de fallos. Las manos de Bond se sienten sudorosas; aún tiene tres minutos, pero eso podría ser lo último que marcara el contador. Al final, las cosas se resumen a dos cables idénticos. Q permanece en silencio por veintiocho segundos completos.

—Debería haber sólo un cable —dice.

El estómago de Bond da un vuelco.

—¿Eso significa que podría ser cualquiera?

—Precisamente —Q inhala bruscamente en el auricular—. Bond, tienes que salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Podría,  _debería_ hacerlo, pero eso no está en su naturaleza. Va a completar la misión de una manera o de otra.

—No, no puedo hacerlo.

Q, por primera vez, suena víctima del pánico.

—No tienes _manera de saber…_

—Necesito que confíes en mí —dice Bond—. Sólo confía en mí.

Silencio. Segunda pausa, se le escapan preciados segundos, Bond espera.

—Okey —responde Q.

Bond corta el cable izquierdo.

* * *

Recoge a Q una hora después de que su vuelo aterriza y no se molesta en reportarse con M. El bastardo puede esperar hasta mañana. Q se desliza en el asiento y se hunde en el cuero.

—Me regañarán por esto —comenta—. Se supone que no puedo irme hasta dentro de dos horas.

Bond acelera.

—Difícilmente notarán que te has ido.

—Por supuesto que lo notarán. Soy parte importante del MI6 —aclara Q.

—Sí, tú tienes muchas partes importantes —se gira para regalarle una sonrisa y ve a Q poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

Q luce pensativo, acariciando la parte en la que el cuello de su camisa se encuentra con su piel.

—Existe el servicio a domicilio —dice finalmente.

* * *

Q luce simultáneamente viejo y joven cuando Bond le retira las gafas; hay suaves marcas rojas en cada lado de su nariz debido al soporte de los lentes y su cabello amenaza con meterse a sus ojos ahora que no hay nada que lo contenga. Bond lo aparta, empujándolo sobre su cabeza, y posa sus manos en la cadera de Q, acariciando con los pulgares sus huesos. Las mejillas de Q están de color rojo brillante.

—Quiero verte mientras me montas —le dice Bond.

—Debí haber sabido que tu edad te daba una excusa para ser holgazán —comenta Q, pero gira su cadera de todas formas.

Bond afianza su agarre.

—No me obligues a amordazarte.

—Espero que no eso no fuera una amenaza —Q levanta su cadera, ya preparada por los dedos de Bond y los propios, y toma el miembro de éste en su interior lentamente, centímetro a centímetro. Es como si se estuviera acostumbrando nuevamente a la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

—Mierda —murmura—, oh, mierda.

Bond acaricia el pecho de Q mientras éste lo monta, observando cómo la piel se mueve sobre sus costillas y Dios, es muy delgado. Q se mueve con una facilidad que hace a Bond pensar que ha tenido un montón de práctica. El caliente pinchazo de los celos en su pecho es algo que tiene que ignorar. Se estira para sujetar el trasero de Q con ambas manos y apretar, empujándose aún más profundo en su interior. Q tiembla en su regazo, complacido por el nuevo ángulo. Luce pequeño y Bond no tiene idea de porqué eso lo excita mucho, pero lo hace.

—Cristo —dice—, podría romperte a la mitad.

Q jadea una risa, agitado.

—Cuando dices ese tipo de cosas… no puedo confiar en ti del todo.

—Bien —responde Bond—. No. No soy bueno en eso.

* * *

En la oscuridad, después de un rato, dice:

—Me iré a Tokio pasado mañana.

Q está silencioso, dormido, pero Bond sabe que lo escucha.

* * *

Cuando vuelve a ver a Q, el chico está completamente decaído.

—Sé que acabas de regresar —dice Eve cuando lo llama por teléfono—, pero creo que deberías venir de inmediato.

Bond lo hace y se encuentra a Q sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, desplomado en una silla, luciendo muy pequeño y joven. No necesita que nadie le diga lo que ha ocurrido. Se arrodilla en una pierna para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, ignorando el tirón de la costra en su piel.

—Q —dice, con una voz que no refleja más que suave comprensión—, voy a llevarte a casa.

No hay respuesta, aunque él no necesita una. Las manos de Q se apartan de su cara y permite que Bond lo ponga de pie sujetándolo por los antebrazos. M está a su lado, su rostro lleno de líneas horizontales y mejillas pulcramente afeitadas. Frunce el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Bond.

—Pero ni siquiera hemos…

—Aléjate —replica Bond.

El interior del departamento de Q es exactamente como Bond lo había imaginado, casi una réplica exacta. El interior tiene pisos de oscura madera color cereza y paredes ligeramente coloreadas de amarillo. Hay libros en todas partes, literalmente en todas partes; Bond encuentra uno en el armario de Q, pero por algún extraño motivo parece pertenecer a ese lugar. Debajo del mueble de la televisión, hay cuatro consolas de juegos diferentes y una de ellas luce como si hubiera sido construida en casa. Bond no desecha esa idea.

Q se comporta como si fuera una muñeca desarmándose. Ligero y silencioso, deja que Bond lo guíe hacia la cocina y lo siente a la mesa; cae en la silla con un ruido sordo y nada más, ojos distantes y sin vida. Bond encuentra el té de Q y prepara una taza.

—Tengo vodka —dice Q, hablando por primera vez—, lo uso para cocinar.

Bond no necesita que le diga nada más. Sirve un poco en una taza y la coloca delante de Q, que la bebe muy rápido y se ahoga. Bond se sienta a la mesa, manos en el regazo. Q lo observa con oscuros y amargos ojos.

—No es necesario que hagas esto —comenta.

—Poco de lo que yo hago es necesario —responde Bond.

De hecho, descubre que  _quiere_  hacer esto. Lo asusta un poco el hecho de que, cuando Eve llamó y dijo  _Q,_ su estómago dio un vuelco y voló directo a su garganta. Sabe cómo se siente perder a un agente, lo recuerda. Y Q es muy joven y tiene la mala suerte de experimentar todas esas cosas por primera vez sin saber cómo lidiar con ellas. Tal vez recordar eso es lo que hace que Bond lo observe con cariño desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tal vez es el saber que, de todas las personas que pudieron hacer reaccionar a Q, fue él quien lo logró. De todas formas, Q gesticula cuando se percata de la manera en la que Bond lo observa.

—Si crees que lo que busco es ser mimado… —Q hace una pausa y acaricia el borde de su ojo con su dedo índice—. Sabía que esto pasaría… yo… estaba al tanto…

—Está bien —dice Bond.

—¡No lo está! —Q se lleva una mano a la boca como si su propia voz lo hubiera sorprendido—. No está bien —dice de nuevo, con un volumen más bajo—. Yo era responsable de su vida.

Bond no está al tanto de los hechos específicos, sólo de que un agente fue asesinado. Hasta donde Bond entiende, la muerte fue lenta y Q estaba monitoreándolo cuando ocurrió. Entonces, Q lo escuchó morir, eso consiguió romperlo. Bond no se ha sentido con esa clase de humanidad en mucho tiempo y le agrada percibirla en Q. No va a pretender que eso no es egoísta.

Las manos de Q están temblando cuando levanta la taza de nuevo, la coloca contra sus labios y toma un trago. Bond sabe exactamente en dónde está su mente: repitiendo ese momento una y otra vez, pensando en las cosas que podría haber hecho de manera diferente. Sabe exactamente por lo que Q está pasando y no dice nada, porque nada de lo que pueda decir conseguirá que Q se sienta mejor, no por el momento. Q se termina el vodka a su tercer trago y empuja la taza hacia Bond; éste se levanta y le sirve más.

—Se asfixió en su propia sangre, creo. Así sonaba, supongo.

Bond le da la taza y dice:

—Necesitas dejar de pensar en eso.

—Me suplicó que lo salvara —Q sacude la cabeza, con los ojos notablemente secos—. No pude.

—No puedes hacerlo todo siempre —ahora está de pie al lado de Q, observándolo desde arriba, esperando que Q lo observe a la cara.

—Imagino que siempre dolerá de ésta manera.

—Te acostumbrarás —dice Bond y Q ríe.

—Sorprendentemente —comenta Q—. Los humanos son crueles.

_Sí, lo somos,_ piensa Bond.

Q finalmente lo observa a la cara.

—Quiero que me tomes —dice.

Es una mala idea y los dos lo saben. Bond también sabe que debería rechazar la oferta de Q especialmente en su estado actual. Debería llevarlo a dormir para que descanse su dolor. Q sólo le está pidiendo eso porque quiere distraerse, olvidar, y Bond debería estar consciente, lo  _está._ Pero desdeel momento en el que Q abrió la boca, supo que terminaría diciendo que sí. De hecho, había estado esperando por eso. Bond lo sujeta de la mano y Q lo sigue a trompicones, sus pies enredados entre ellos, ya ebrios de dolor y vodka.

_Sí, lo somos,_ piensa.

* * *

Q deja marcas rojas a lo largo de su espalda con desafiladas y mordidas uñas y a Bond le encanta. Lo folla para hacerlo olvidar porque eso es exactamente lo que Q necesita. Le saca el aire, observando la mandíbula de Q aflojándose más y más, hasta que las palabras que está diciendo se convierten sólo en sonidos. Bond sujeta su muñeca y lame la piel que hay ahí.

—No tienes que hacer esto —dice Q en medio de todo—. No tienes.

—Quiero hacerlo —comenta Bond y lo besa para que deje de hablar.

Aún después de que Q se viene, apretado y caliente a su alrededor, Bond continúa moviéndose en su interior, sujetando sus muslos con las manos para poder manejar sus caderas desde abajo, hasta que, literalmente, parece que Q se ha desmayado por sobre estimulación. Entonces, Bond sale de su cuerpo sin venirse y rueda y empuja a Q para pegarlo a su pecho en la posición de la cuchara. Envuelve su brazo alrededor de Q; es tan delgado que debería ser desagradable. No lo es.

Su respiración vuelve, eventualmente, a pesar de lo seguro que esté Bond de que Q duerme. Pero entonces, éste deja salir un sollozo, un terrible y solitario sollozo que suena como si doliera y sacude la cama entera. Después, se queda en silencio.

* * *

Luego, Q lo evita. Posiblemente. Bond no está seguro, pero definitivamente no hará el intento de hablar con él. Q se ha sumergido nuevamente en su trabajo, lo que probablemente es lo mejor, y Bond es arrojado a cualquier lugar del globo terráqueo. Mantienen su actitud profesional.

—La verdad es que el MI6 se caería en pedazos de no ser por mí —le dice a Eve y ella lo golpea en el brazo.

—Tu ego te causará la muerte —alega ella.

A decir verdad, él es el único agente lo suficientemente calificado y estúpido para tomar la mitad de las misiones que M le da. Incluyendo ésta. En dos días se irá a Italia y volverá en tres en caso de que aún le quede algo de suerte. Aún lleva consigo el bastón porque es jodidamente agradable y se balancea por los alrededores antes de emprender el camino hacia la División para ver a Q, que está esperando por él desde el momento en que Bond entra, apoyado contra la mesa, con una caja bajo el brazo y observando el bamboleo del bastón de Bond con ligera sorpresa.

—Viniste por tu arma —asegura.

—Y otras cosas.

—No hay otras cosas —Q le golpea el pecho con la caja—. Moneypenny tiene la información de tu vuelo. Yo te estaré monitoreando.

Bond abre la caja para admirar el arma que hay dentro. La excitación por un arma nueva es algo que Bond nunca ha podido superar. El brillo y el aroma de las piezas le parecen casi tan buenos como el sexo. Cierra la caja y la coloca a su lado. Q está observándolo abiertamente. Ha pasado una semana desde lo que ocurrió y ya luce mejor. M dijo que había rechazado el ofrecimiento de un par de días libres y Bond pensó que eso era lo mejor. Q se parce a él en el hecho de que ambos funcionan mejor estando ocupados. Antes, el muchacho simplemente parecía cansado. Ahora, observa a Bond como si considerara la posibilidad de tolerarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Bond de todas formas.

Q asiente.

—Ahora sí. Gracias.

Bond descansa su mano sobre la cintura de Q antes de que pueda alejarse. Si no dice las cosas que debe decir ahora, nunca lo hará.

—Cuando dije que quería hacerlo hace unos días, estaba hablando enserio.

Puede sentir el cuerpo de Q tensándose, luego, relajándose y puede adivinar que su mandíbula se sacudirá justo antes de que esto pase. Q, por otro lado, parece sorprendido. Y enojado.

—¿Siempre eres así de contradictorio? —la voz de Q se eleva un poco—. Fue cosa de una sola noche y yo lo sabía. Estaba preparado para eso.

Sí lo estaba. En verdad lo estaba. Bond está complacido de que Q nunca hubiera sido tan ingenuo. Joven sí, pero no ingenuo. Casi está molesto con Q cuando se pone a pensar las cosas, porque ambos habían estado preparados para lo mismo; pero Bond no se había percatado de que al final ya no querría que las cosas fueran así. A él genuinamente le gusta Q y todo lo que tenga que ver con él, incluyendo ese horrendo suéter café y su fantástico sarcasmo seco. A Bond le gusta que sea delgado como un carril y que coma como si tuviera sobrepeso. Le gusta que Q sea aún lo suficientemente humano para llorar la muerte de un hombre que nunca conoció y que no pueda tolerar el alcohol. Es el inicio de un romance repugnante.

Y lo más importante de todo es que Q lo quiere. Aún si es sólo una atracción pasajera o un verdadero enamoramiento, él deja que Bond lo aparte y no espera una disculpa después de que eso pase. Eso debería hablar sobre algo que él no se atreve… Bond tiene una reputación con mujeres de la que todo el mundo está al tanto y tal vez Q lo acepta o simplemente haya decidido no pensar en eso. Él es el ejemplo perfecto de alguien con quien no se debe involucrar, debido a las marcadas experiencias en su historial, sin embargo, aquí están. Todo se sentía seguro y familiar, pero de pronto, no lo fue más.

Bond recuerda claramente la primera vez que vio a Q: una desafiante mata de cabello revuelto, posiblemente de la mitad de su edad y ropa que parecía asfixiarlo. Se había reído en su cara como si estuviera retando a Bond a intentar y eso fue lo que Bond hizo, a pesar de que le tomo un tiempo. Q siempre había estado en el fondo de su mente y no lo había notado.

—Bueno, se suponía que las cosas debían ser así —dice Bond—, pero entonces lo jodiste todo.

Lentamente y con cuidado, Q estudia su cara, desde lo alto de las raíces de su cabello hasta el redondeo de su mentón. Es como si pudiera leer algo ahí y debe estar satisfecho con eso, porque sonríe, tan desafiante como la primera vez que Bond vio ese gesto.

—Me disculparía, pero no encuentro motivos para hacerlo.

Bond aprieta su cadera y quiere, desesperadamente, acercarse más y presionar su boca sobre el cuello de Q, pero sospecha que el chico podría rechazarlo. En lugar de eso, deja caer su mano y da un paso hacia atrás, observando ese cuello y todo lo que está unido a él.

—Siempre y cuando regrese en una sola pieza, vayamos a cenar.

—Quizá —responde Q y Bond no puede decir si eso significa sí o no.

* * *

En Roma, sueña con la figura de Q, con cables enredados en el cuello listos para estrangularlo. Sueña que lo rompe a la mitad y Q se vuelve a poner en una pieza sin ayuda de nadie.

Regresa a Londres y  _van_  a cenar, luego, está ahí, devorando a Q en su cama, codicioso y descuidado. Le gusta el sonido de cosas siendo arrancadas de la garganta de Q, la letanía de  _"oh, dios, oh, dios"_ y  _"por favor"._ Abraza su cuerpo hasta que lo siente tensándose de placer debajo de él, como un arco tensado y después liberado.

—Creo que ganaste un poco de peso —dice mucho después, cuando tienen la excusa de estar muy enredados en las sábanas para poder salir de la cama.

Q pica su estomago.

—¿Dejarías de dormir conmigo si engordara?

—Sí —responde Bond.

—No te preocupes: para cuando eso pase, serás demasiado viejo para que se te levante.

Bond pica sus costillas.

—Payaso —dice.

Por primera vez, está ahí cuando Q despierta. Lo siente sobresaltarse entre sus brazos un minuto, como si despertarse enredado a alguien le pareciera raro. Entonces, se relaja y gira con el cabello hecho un desastre para observar el rostro de Bond. Éste lo toca con los dedos, sorprendido, y Q lo deja hacer.

—Tu cabello está espantoso —comenta y Q sólo suspira.

Bond decide que Q le gusta por las mañanas. Es menos sarcástico, casi onírico mientras se despierta. Sus ojos todavía están entre abiertos, como si pudiera quedarse dormido de nuevo en cualquier momento. Bond lo besa para asegurarse de que no lo haga y Q lo besa de vuelta con perezoso entusiasmo, prácticamente bostezando dentro de su boca. Es tan satisfactorio, que Bond se permite olvidar su rutina matinal. Este es un momento de paz que, ambos saben, obtendrán pocas veces. Cierran los ojos de nuevo, ignorando todo y a todos.

—Estoy muy hambriento —dice Q eventualmente, agitado—. Necesitamos tostadas. Y té.

—Tú y tu té —Bond abre un ojo—. Lo que necesitamos es un apropiado desayuno inglés.

—Entonces has uno.

Se besan de nuevo porque, obviamente, ninguno de ellos piensa hacer eso. Bond acuna el cráneo de Q y lo besa suavemente porque no está seguro de haberlo hecho antes. No mucho de lo que él hace puede considerarse suave, pero tiene sus ratos. Se aparta y ve que Q aún tiene los ojos abiertos. Está esperando. En verdad es un chico listo.

—Deberías saber que soy incapaz de cumplir promesas —comenta Bond—. Podría intentarlo, pero las rompería.

La mirada que se gana está llena de incredulidad y parece decir  _lo sé._ Q lo sujeta, acercándose de tal manera que Bond no puede ver otra cosa que no sea él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero una promesa, 007?

Bond sólo lo observa porque no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Q besa su clavícula y sale de la cama para preparar el desayuno. Bond lo observa marcharse, desnudo y estirándose mientras camina. Cierra los ojos y escucha a Q en la cocina e imagina los huesos de sus muñecas. Podría romperlos, ambos podrían romperse mutuamente.

Pero también podría no ser así.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Esto es una traducción. Si tienen la oportunidad, revisen el perfil de  _ **stereobone**_ _,_ que tiene historias geniales :)


End file.
